


I Beg You

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pain, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Sad, Violence, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate plead, Bucky beg's for Steve help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Beg You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a second work for the Bucky's Journal series. I hope you enjoy it.

I was violence.  
Shocks running through my skull,  
Gunshots every morning,  
Blood stains on the floor  
And innumerous piles of dead bodies.

It's been a while since i saw  
A clean bed sheet,  
A wall with colorful paintings,  
Or heard a genuine laugh.  
I can't protect you anymore. 

I'm not your friend anymore.

I've become the monster they wanted me to be,  
Who you looked up to,  
Does no longer exists.  
I'm no longer here.

I've murdered,  
I've attacked,  
I've tortured,  
I've made a boy lose his mother.

I've been murdered,  
I've been attacked,  
I've been tortured,  
And now i stand in front of a man years later as scared as him. 

I don't ask for forgiveness,  
But i beg you to understand that  
That wasn't me.  
My name was replaced by a catch phrase  
I'm not the one who now appears in your screen.

You know i'm not the one they call "The Winter Soldier"  
Please Steve,  
Stop this madness,  
Tell them,  
It's me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, share your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed, i like poetry too much. Thanks for reading, you're all pure gold!


End file.
